Current applications for processing information such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, and electronic slide presentation applications, may facilitate co-authoring and collaborating among users of the applications. One scenario for facilitating collaborating among users of the applications includes live chatting within the applications. While current applications may facilitate in-app live chatting, the chat history disappears or individual single messages may be interleaved with other document activities. In this regard, collaborators of the application either have no record of the conversation that they can go back and review or may have a difficult time parsing and/or finding individual single messages and/or sets of messages including conversations interleaved with other document activities. In turn, current techniques for facilitating in-app live chatting for collaborating among users of an application are inefficient and inadequate.